


The Furred Ranger

by Suicide_Wolf



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BDSM, But the other ships are in there too, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Including that big massive poly one, M/M, Mainly Trimberly, Multi, Never Aging Power Rangers, Poly-Rangers, Post Power Rangers (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Rangers, Self-Harm, Suicide, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide_Wolf/pseuds/Suicide_Wolf
Summary: It's been roughly two months since the Power Rangers had defeated Rita and since then they have only grown stronger, including their love and mental connections.  However, when the new girl at Angel Grove High School suddenly shows up, their whole world will be flipped upside down, again.The Power Rangers are NOT werewolves in this story, but werewolves do exist -- don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Comments are much appreciated!**

Trini woke up in a panic, her heart rate far too fast for any normal person. She rolled over, gripping the sheets as if her life depended on it, and checked the time: 6:57. She quickly turned off her alarm and sat up, her feet barely touching the ground, heartbeat still pounding in her ears. Trini ran her short fingers through her long brown locks before she heard her phone ding.

  
Twisting around she grabbed her phone and turned it on, seeing a message from Jason.  
  
_Everything okay?_  
  
Ever since they had bitch-slapped Rita into space the mental connection between the five Rangers had grown exponentially. Not only could they sense each other’s emotions at any given time, but they could sometimes even pick up on specific thoughts that they were thinking.  
  
Trini smiled down at her phone and replied: “ _Yeah of course._ ” Before shutting off her phone again and standing up on shaky legs. She walked over to her closet and gently brushed her fingers along the dents in the walls from where Rita had nearly choked her to death. Trini shook the memory from her head and grabbed a yellow and black shirt from her closet, quickly putting it on over a dark sports bra.  
  
The Yellow Ranger made her way downstairs and quickly grabbed an apple and her backpack before leaving her house, not wanting to deal with her parents. She quickly made her way to Kimberly’s house, where she waited for the Pink Ranger to come outside.   
  
Kimberly smiled at Trini as she left her house, waving goodbye to her father and hugging her friend. Or girlfriend. Not only had their mental connection grown after the fight, but their love for one-another had as well and not in a brotherly-sisterly kind of way, in a very romantic setting. The ex-cheerleader had on a pink crop-top with a visible blue bra underneath it and nice short jean shorts. “Aren’t you roasting?”  Kimberly asked the covered female before her.  
  
“Never,” Trini laughed, hooking her arm around Kimberly’s waist as the two made their way to their infamous high school.  
  
As the two girls arrived, they saw the three boys already sitting outside, waiting for them, each in their own signature styles and colors. Zack in a black shirt with a pair of dark jeans tucked into combat boots. Billy in a blue and white striped shirt with blue jeans and an old pair of sneakers. Jason in a tight red v-neck with some light blue jeans on and a pair of clean boots. The aura surrounding them was friendly, inviting until an unknown form walked past them and into the building.  
  
“Who was that?” Zack asked, spitting out his gum. Being in a small town, meant that everyone knew everyone, and whoever that was was definitely new.  
  
“New chick probably.” Jason answered, “She was in my gym class yesterday, quiet, reserved.”

  
The five shrugged and walked through the doors together, stopping at their respective lockers and giving each other as much contact as they could without looking suspicious. As they approached Billy’s locker and waited for the excited man to grab his biology book they saw the girl again. She was short, roughly around Trini’s height, but held herself much how Jason used to.   
  
“Hey!” Jason called out, surprising the new girl and causing her to freeze. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Jason.  
  
“What?” She spat, her hood masking her eyes. She wore a black hoodie over a pair of large joggers that hung slightly too low on her hips.  
  
“You’re the new girl, right? Name’s Jason.” Jason extended his hand for her to take. She didn’t take it.  
  
“Congrats,” She said darkly, turning on her heels and stalking down the hall.  
  
“She seems nice.” Kimberly joked.

“Reminds me of you,” Zack joked, ruffling Trini’s hair as he spoke. Trini elbowed the taller man as hard as she could, causing her fellow Ranger to fall to his knees. Ranger strength really came in handy sometimes, and not just when fighting giant gold monsters. “Didn’t know you had a worship kink.” Zack smirked, looking up at Trini, “Oh wait, yes I did.”  
  
Billy blushed at the comment, out of all of them, he was still the most awkward when it came to sexual advances, while Zack was quite the opposite. Trini rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet before the bell rang. The five separated, with Trini and Kimberly, headed off to bio, Jason off to the gym, Billy and Zack off to pre-calc.

  
\-----

  
Jason looked over at the new girl again, watching as she did the pull-up test with ease. He watched her carefully, seeing how she stopped at eleven pull-ups, but he noticed she wasn’t even out of breath, not even a whisper of a pant. She flashed her eyes to meet his, glaring daggers, causing the Red Ranger to turn around and ignore her for the rest of the class.  
  
“What?” Or that was the plan.  
  
“What?” Jason asked right back.  
  
“You were staring.” She raised her eyebrows, without her hood Jason could clearly see her multi-colored eyes, one bright blue, the other a deep greenish-yellow.  
  
“Cool eyes.”  
  
“You’re avoiding the question.”  
  
“You didn’t even break a sweat, why’d you stop?” Jason questioned.  
  
“Didn’t wanna make the ex-quarterback feel any worse than he did after a strange beef incident,” She stated, smirking before turning to leave Jason in shock.  
  
\-----  
  
Zack took his seat at the table next to Billy’s, opening his notebook and taking out a black pen. As soon as the lesson started, Zack began doodling all over his ‘notes’. Billy, on the other hand, carefully planned each note, each word, each line of instruction to help him study. His leg began to bounce as he missed a slide of notes, too caught up in the detail of the page.  
  
Zack glanced up to see Billy’s growing anxiety and flashing his fellow Ranger a comforting smile. Billy smiled back, his bright eyes quickly turning back to the board and jotting down the new formula. As the lesson continued, Zack found himself more often than not looking at Billy, observing him. His eyes constantly observing the autistic man before him, watching as he used specific colors for each type of note: formulas were blue, instructions were red, side-notes were black, etc.  
  
Zack kept his gaze focused on Billy as the other took very careful notes, not missing a beat in the lesson. The was always something so positive and bright about Billy, even after he had died, which seemed to affect everyone else except Billy. Zach felt especially bad about his death as it was him who was suppose to die before Rita chose their most loyal member to drop into the freezing water below them. Due to this, Zach (and the others of course) were very protective over the Blue Ranger, keeping him close and keeping their senses open to danger. Zack liked, no, loved the way Billy brightened every room he was in, how his tone was always so full of energy, no matter the topic.  
  
\-----

  
Kimberly turned around and looked at Trini, who was staring right back at her, eyes full of disdain for their current class, but love for Kimberly. Kimberly smiled softly and let her gaze sweep over Trini’s relaxed pose, her feet up on the desk, head tilting to the side, pencil barely in hand. The Pink Ranger turned to the front to hear even more about RNA and DNA, and she felt her body tense with boredom.  
  
Her leg began to bounce, eyes straining to stay open throughout the class. Trini, on the other hand, had no problem staying awake. Not for her love of biology, but for her love of ex-cheerleader, now a superhero, Kimberly Hart. Kimberly was the first of the group that Trini had fallen for, it was just so hard not too. It started out with the way Kimberly was protective over her, even if it was over small, unimportant things. It then moved to the way Kimberly checked on her first after their battle with Rita, and how Kimberly was the first one to check with her after her first panic attack. How Kimberly had held her the first night she felt too much distress from the Yellow Ranger and ran over to help calm the panicking Ranger. Trini felt her walls slowly break with each day she spent with her fellow Rangers, in the pit, at school, or even in detention and she loved it, surprisingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comments are much appreciated!**

 

She didn’t have a name, not a real one at least. She was always just called Soldier, or X. Her past was a jumble of murder, violence, and abuse, but she never figured that when she escaped her former prison, that she would end up in Angel Grove. Her first day went by smoothly, with no one stopping to talk to her, no one asking any questions, just the way she liked it. Day two, ruined.   
  
Jason Scott, everyone’s ideal man, had stopped her to say hi, to which to replied bitterly. Her eyes swept over the group he was with before she left, and she noted their oddly touchy antics with each other. She kept her mouth shut except for one exchange with Mr. Scott during gym. Walking to her next class, English, she noticed the shortest of that group walk by her, the girl’s beanie resting on her head comfortably. Her eyes followed the girl before she bumped into another person in the hall.  
  
Amanda was her name, and she seemed like your stereotypical bitch. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”  
  
X didn’t answer but looked up at the taller girl with a bored expression. “Well?”  
  
“Why do you care?” Her voice came out low, lethal.  
  
“New girl, right? Well here’s a little information, I’m Amanda, and I basically run this school.” The cheerleader had bent down to look X in the eyes.  
  
Trini had stopped in the hall to watch the exchange, looking down the opposite hall at Zack and Billy, gesturing them over silently. The two men joined her and turned to look as the new girl was faced with Amanda and Rebecca. Zack looked ready to intervene, quickly striding up, gliding past the fellow students that had stopped to watch the interaction.  
  
“You’re only, ‘in charge’, because you peaked early,” the girl replied, smirking, “You probably peaked in middle school, and started to put out early, then when you entered high school you just _had_ to be the ‘it’ girl and forced yourself to join the cheerleading squad. Now, you can’t stand to look at yourself as all you see is a low-life whore who has three friends and the _supposed_ respect of everyone in the school, when really no one likes you, but they saw what you did to Kimberly Hart and don’t wanna suffer the same fate of being put on the spot. The only man to ever talk to you is Ty, which isn’t really a compliment, as he is the biggest douche in the whole school with an ego to compensate for his less-than-average dick, but as he is the new star quarterback, you force yourself to be with him and tell yourself that you enjoy his company, when you don’t. Am I in the ballpark?”  
  
“How dare you!” Amanda screamed, slapping the girl across the face. Bad timing. The principal saw the blow to the new kid and rushed over.  
  
“Amanda! How could you hit this girl?!” He shouted, looking between the two.  
“She was saying some really rude things, you should’ve heard her!” Amanda screamed, rage filling her body. The principal shook his head and dragged her away, muttering a soft apology to the new girl and ordering everyone to class.  
  
The hooded girl straightened herself out and cracked her knuckles before Zack approached her and slapped her back, “Dude, I don’t know who you are, but that was awesome!” Soon, the rest of the school began to laugh and cheer for the new kid, watching Amanda “the Bully” being dragged away.  
  
“Just speaking the truth.” She replied, looking up at the tall Asian man.  
  
“You’ve been here for a day and already managed to take down the biggest bully in the school,” Zack cheering, “She fuckin’ torments my friends daily and I was just about up to here,” he raised his hand above his head, “with her bullshit.”  
  
The girl gave a fake smile and nodded along, “Nice to know, I hate bullies, now I have to go English.”  
  
“Oh fuck yeah I have to go to U.S. history, name’s Zack,” he extended his hand in greeting.  
  
“Call me X,” She replied, giving an awkward shake to Zack before walking down the hall to class.   
  
“That’s an unusual name,” Billy commented from behind, hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. Zack shrugged as a reply and Trini was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.  
  
“Did that girl really just destroy Amanda with words?” She asked, a puzzled look spreading across her face.  
  
“She sure did, now let’s get to history,” Zack took Trini by arm and dragged her away, waving goodbye to Billy as they left. Trini usually hated the public affection but decided to let Zack hold her close as they walked down the halls, arms interlocked and sides pressed together. Zack smiled down at the Yellow Ranger, feeling the tension leave his body at her touch. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comments are much appreciated!**

Trini moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow, her hands tangling themselves into Kimberly’s short hair. Kimberly looked up at her girlfriend, smirking and leaning down to nip at her thighs. Her teeth gently grazed across Trini’s folds, her tongue peeking out and giving a light taste to Trini’s clit.

The Yellow Ranger groaned with each agonizing moment that Kim spent teasing her, her legs shaking, not even Ranger stamina could keep up with the slow teasing. Kimberly smirked once more and rose up, kissing Trini sweetly, their lips locking with a hot feeling of passion and love, their tongues battling for dominance before Trini allowed Kimberly inside her mouth. Trini moaned into Kim’s mouth as the former bit down gently, sucking Trini’s bottom lip into her own mouth. Kimberly then moved downwards, nipping and sucking on Trini’s pulse point, grazing her teeth across the forming purple bruise.

“Please Kim, stop teasing me,” Trini moaned out softly, her voice broken and weak. Kimberly looked into the other Ranger’s eyes and continued to move down her body, stopping at Trini’s collarbone and leaving a dense purple and green bruise on it. The Pink Ranger continued her trail down her lover’s body, her hand gently grasping Trini’s breast, her fingers gently pinching the nipple before her teeth bit down softly into the tender peak. Trini moaned loudly, her hips rocking upwards into Kimberly’s clad body, feeling slight friction where she needed it most. “Kim...Please.”

Kimberly locked eyes with Trini as she sucked the latter’s nipple, teeth digging into the sensitive flesh. The Yellow Ranger gripped the sheets as she had when she awoke, only now it was with pleasure instead of terror. Kimberly took pity on the smaller female and kissed down her body, licking a long trail from her navel down to her soaking pussy. Trini nodded her head as Kim looked back up as if the top was asking for permission.

Kimberly smirked and then gently dug her hands into Trini’s hips, stilling the bottom, before her tongue grazed across her clit. Kim savored the moment, closing her eyes and fully tasting her girlfriend as her tongue continued to leave long strokes across Trini’s wet pussy. Trini gasped with each stroke, trying to buck her hips to gain more friction from her lover, her eyes closed with pleasure. The Pink Ranger moved her mouth lower, lapping her tongue across Trini’s entrance, feeling the former groan with each teasing movement.

Finally, the top took pity on her girlfriend and she dove her tongue deep inside of Trini, thoroughly enjoying the taste of her girlfriend’s juices. Trini dug her hands into Kimberly’s hair, keeping her locked in the current position as Kim moved her mouth and tongue in a smooth rhythm, her tongue exploring the cavern, tasting all the areas it could. Trini arched her back, feeling her body flush as Kim gently nipped at her sensitive folds, bringing Trini to near orgasm. Her body begged for her to release, but Kimberly wouldn’t allow such an easy release and removed her tongue from Trini, much to both of their displeasure.

Kimberly shifted so that her weight was mostly on her left side as her right hand removed itself from Trini’s hip and her finger carefully slid into Trini, curving in a ‘come here’ motion. Trini bucked her hips, her voice hoarse from moaning and begging for release. “Dear god, Kim please, I can’t take much more,” the bottom whispered out.

The Pink Ranger slowly added another finger, adjusting her angle and curling directly into the area that made the Yellow Ranger see stars, her legs tensing with her coming orgasm. Kim chuckled slightly and slid a third finger into her girlfriend, curling them with added frequency and pressing her thumb down gently on Trini’s clit, rubbing in slow circles.

Trini moaned loudly, her thighs clamping around Kimberly’s wrist and hand, her core tensing and her body shaking as long waves of pleasure rolled across her body. Her face flushed when Kimberly pried her legs apart and pulled her fingers out, licking them clean of all of Trini’s juices with direct eye contact. “Thanks,” Trini panted, relaxing her body and pulling her girlfriend close, enjoying the close contact.

After a few minutes to silence Kimberly finally spoke up, moving so that her chin was resting on Trini’s abs, “Zack told me about the new girl.”

“Yeah?”

“Said that she almost made Amanda cry with words?”

  
“Pretty much.” Trini answered, cocking an eyebrow at her girlfriend, “Why?”

“Well I mean that’s pretty interesting, and she kinda just showed up out of nowhere.”

“Is there a point to all this? Because it’s ruining the cuddling mood.” Trini locked eyes with Kimberly.

“Don’t you wanna get to know her? She’s been at school two days, already knows most of the drama that’s been circulating, she tore down the school’s toughest bully in minutes without even touching her, and according to Jason, she’s in insanely good shape.” Kimberly pointed out, moving to rest on her elbows.

“So?”

“So...Don’t you think that’s a bit, I don’t know, weird?” Kimberly asked.

“Not really, why? Should I think it’s weird?”

“I mean maybe it’s just me, but, just from looking at her and listening to what you guys have been saying, something tells me that there’s more to this girl than what meets the eye,” Kim explained.

“Like Ranger more or...?”

“I don’t know, but something is up with her...We gotta find out more.”

“Alright alright, if it’ll settle your nerves, I’ll try to talk to her tomorrow.” Trini agreed, hoping to keep her girlfriend quiet for the time being.

\-------

X followed the trail to the mine, her eyes looking around for anywhere she could rest. All she wanted to do was rest. Approaching what appeared to be a restricted area, she shrugged and decided to take her chances, leaping over the fence with ease and landing gracefully on the other side.

The Soldier stood, dusting off her hoodie and going off trail, up the cliff to the peak, where she would hopefully find some peace. After a brief hike, she reached the top. Standing up straight she looked down at the town below, feeling the slight breeze move her short black hair backward. X sighed and sat down, dangling her legs off the edge of the cliff, allowing herself a moment of peace before it inevitably came crashing down.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, in the silent evening. Her eyes grew tired, but her mind sped, thoughts pounding through her skull, memories crashing through the moment of peace.

_“Harder.”_

_X panted, her palms on her knees, but she obeyed the command and stood up, striking the wall with even more force than before. The stone wall crumbled slightly beneath her punch and she awaited her next command._

_“Faster.”_

_She struck again, three times in a row, each blow just as hard as the first. Her knuckles were bloody, her lungs and heart aching, her legs shaking from the lack of food and water. All to make her a better soldier._

_“Again.”_

_She obeyed, time and time again, by the end of the night, the commands didn’t even need to be spoken, just a snap and she struck with such force it shook the stone wall. By the end, her body screamed for liquids, any kind, and she was rewarded with a single bottle of water. Her only one in two days. X drank it slowly, savoring the refreshing and rejuvenating feeling of the water._   
_Another snap from the man next to her and her body acted on instinct, her fist crashing through the stone wall, creating a perfect hole. The tall man beside her laughed with power, slapping a hand down on her back, “Good pet, good little soldier. Soon, you’ll be the perfect weapon.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Comments and kudos are much appreciated!**

X shook as she walked along the mines, the dropping temperatures affecting her in ways she could not explain. Her eyes shifted from left to right, scanning the area for anyone or anything that could catch her. A large boom went off what seemed like right below her, loud enough for her enhanced hearing to pick up, but not hard or large enough to shake the ground. However, the large thump was enough to set her off.

_“Stand up faggot.”_

_X obeyed, as always, and stood, her eyes drooping and her body already shaking from the small amount of effort it required to stand. Her eyes then locked on her Master, her muscles tensing as she saw the familiar whip come down and strike her shoulder, ripping the flesh with its barbed edges. X dared not to make a sound but instead took the beating, strike after strike._

_The whip came down again, lower on her back, before sliding upwards taking flesh and blood with it. Her abs tensed as a hard fist slammed itself into her stomach, but she refused to fall, not wanting the extra beating on top of this one. The fist came down hard on the side of her face, whipping her head to the left. Blood leaked from her cheek and nose, filling the back of her mouth with a vile iron-like taste and almost causing the woman to collapse._

_“Fucking’ faggot,” the man above her spat, “You don’t deserve the training you’re getting.”_

_X suddenly allowed herself a groan as the man slammed his foot into her chest, sending her to the floor. The noise sparked something with the man above her as he kneeled over her and began to repeatedly beat her front and sides with the barbed whip, the spikes tearing apart her flesh and causing large amounts of blood to spill onto the floor beneath her. Her head rolled to the side with a final kick to the base of her skull, her eyes fluttering shut from the blood loss. She looked down with a final moan, seeing the sheer amount of tissue and muscle damage the man had done to her._

The Soldier was sitting now, her arms wrapped around her knees, skull resting on the front of her thighs, covering her face. She refused to cry, crying showed weakness and soldiers aren’t weak.

“Soldiers aren’t weak.” She muttered to herself, keeping herself as small as possible.

\-----

“I’m picking up a distressed heart rate above us,” Alpha-5 told the group, effectively stopping their training in the Pit.

“Above us? Like in the water?” Zack asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“On the cliff edge, right before the drop into the water.” The Android clarified.  
“I’ll go check it out,” Jason said, ever dad-like. He walked past the four other Rangers, eyes full of pride for each one of them. Trini and Kimberly had been late to night training, which caused Zack to fill their entire training with sex jokes, so Jason was happy to leave for a moment, no matter how much he loved Zack.

“I’ll go with you,” Billy spoke up, not willing to risk the safety of not only his fellow Ranger but his boyfriend as well. Jason nodded at the Blue Ranger and the two left the pit, following the path back to where the water was.

“Ready?” Jason asked, looking at Billy, who nodded in return, fidgeting with the pockets on his pants. The two then leaped up into the water, using the momentum to force them to the surface, where, sure enough, there was a form. “Wait here,” Jason told Billy.

“Hey, you okay?” Jason asked, cautiously approaching the body that sat on the edge of the cliff. The form stiffened and reached down to grab something, a slight glimmer in the moonlight. Jason tensed, waiting to see what was gonna happen, before feeling himself being tackled by the person (who was moving much quicker than the ex-quarterback had ever seen a human move). The smaller form then pressed a dagger to Jason’s neck, snarling.

Billy reacted in an instant, lurching forward and almost morphing before realizing that the person on top of Jason was no more than the strange new girl at Angel Grove. Jason paused, anxiously waiting for the girl’s next movement before he stood as she removed herself from his chest. “What?” She snapped.

“What are you doing up here?” Jason questioned, dusting off his shirt and pants.

“I could ask you the same thing,” She spat in return, sheathing her knife, but keeping a defensive position. “Where did you even come from?”

“Down there,” Billy spoke before he could stop himself. Jason silenced his fellow Ranger with a calm glance. She peered over the edge, sharp eyes detecting the water below.

“Going for a swim?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Look, we’ll answer if you do.” Jason offered, relaxing his stance.

“Fuck off,” She growled, turning to the cliff’s edge and lowering onto all fours. Billy and Jason watched as she tensed the muscles in her legs and like a fucking lion, leaped across the gorge, landing safely on the other side.

“How did she do that?!” Billy screamed, his behavior turning erratic, “Only Rangers can do that!”

“Yes, Billy, I know. Take some deep breaths for me, okay?” Jason requested, turning his attention towards his boyfriend, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Billy locked eyes with Jason and obeyed his command. “Let’s go talk to the others okay? She’s a lost cause.” Jason’s eyes flickered over to watch the girl stand up and walk off as if she didn’t just jump across a massive gorge.

Billy nodded in agreement, still trying to steady his breathing, before jumping down the edge of the cliff and landing safely in the water below. Jason grabbed Billy’s hand as they dove to the bottom, having finally mastered the fall from the water to the ship’s entrance. “What happened?” Kimberly asked as soon as the pair entered the main area of the ship.

“It was that new girl, she kinda tackled me with speed that is almost on par, if not better, than ours,” Jason explained.

“Then she jumped across the gorge like a leopard!” Billy nearly shouted, his voice echoing off the metal interior.

“Sorry what? She did things that only Rangers could do...And you didn’t follow her?” Trini seemed shocked at the last fact more than anything.

“We didn’t want you guys to worry, plus, she kinda pulled a knife on me so...” Jason trailed off, watching Zack’s expression turn deadly as he turned to leave. “Hold it, Black, no need to chase her down.” Zack froze at the command, kicking the floor and releasing a small growl.

“If I had been there I would’ve ripped her to shreds.” Zack snarled.

“I was going to help Jason, but I didn’t want to harm a human,” Billy explained, his voice softer now.

“It’s okay Billy, it wasn’t your fault. I should’ve been prepared.” Jason soothed his boyfriend, squeezing his hand. “Anyway, when we first got up there, she was in a position like she was panicking, and her entire body was tense, with the breathing patterns of someone experiencing a panic attack.”

“So this girl shows up right after we slap Rita into space, has Ranger like abilities, isn’t afraid to fight back and we’re just gonna sit around and pretend none of this is strange?” Trini said, distressed. Kimberly placed a gentle hand on Trini’s hip, coming up behind her girlfriend and trying to sooth the Yellow Ranger.

“Alpha-5, do you know what any of this means?” Jason finally asked, turning his head to the Android.

Alpha-5 shook his head, “No, I don’t, but I suggest you guys find out if she is a Ranger, or something non-human, she could be a threat, so remain cautious. Then, bring her back her so Zordon can judge her.”

**Comments and kudos are much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comments and kudos are much appreciated!**

It was one week from X’s previous encounter with Jason and Billy, and since then, all of those annoying Rangers had been tracking her like wolves. It started out pretty simple, Trini would stare at her as they passed each other in the hall. Then Trini would somehow appear in the bathroom at the same time, followed by her changing the way she went to class to follow her. Trini would then appear across or next to her locker, or by the bike rack where X would go after school. Trini was a very attractive woman, but her constant presence made the Soldier tense.

Kimberly tried to be more subtle, it didn’t work. At first, it did, X could hardly tell Kimberly was tracking her as she subtly moved down the hall, pretending to look down at her phone. Then, X would notice Kimberly around the neighborhood, often with another one of her friends, their fingers interlocked. It worked for a while, convincing the Soldier that she was just going on a date until it became too frequent for it to be a coincidence.

Billy, bless his soul, didn’t even try to hide it. He would walk right up to X and spark a brief conversation. At first, the conversations and questions seemed innocent enough, “What science class are you in?”  “Have you seen Zack today?” But as time moved forward, Billy became more...Invested in the Soldier. “How’d you jump across that cliff?” “Your hands and wrists have a lot of scars, where’d they come from?” “Where did you come from?” X tried to be as polite as possible with the man in disregarding his questions.

Jason was a sweetheart, despite X’s best interests, she would occasionally talk to the man. They had gym together, the first period. At first, Jason would ask very basic questions. “What type of coffee do you drink?” He had asked one morning, seeing her throw away her cup. “Black.”  
Then the questions got slightly more personal, “How long have you lived in Angel Grove?”  
“About a month.” She replied, short and simple.  
Then, he got deeper, “Did you hear about those superheroes?”  
“Yes, the ones who saved the town.” He was starting to get on her nerves, but it wasn’t his fault. At least he never brought up her leap across the gorge.

And lastly, the pain her ass, the ache in her side, the tremble in her fists, Zack Taylor. Zack was the most annoying out of the group, constantly following her around and always seeming to know where she was. Where she went, he followed. “God you’re like a lost puppy, why don’t you go see if Jason will give you some milk?” She spat.  
Zack seemed unaffected by the sexual comment and continued his pursuit. He never asked questions, just made blunt remarks. “Like a leopard, huh?” “Man I hope no one else saw you do that.”  
“What in the ever-loving fuck does anyone else in your idiotic group see in you?” She snarled.  
“Charm, humor, wit, strength, courage, grace,” He began to speak, counting on his fingers as he went.

Sometimes, the Soldier enjoyed the constant presence by at least one of them, it brought her comfort to know someone was actually interested in _her_ instead of what she could _do_. Other times, she wanted to rip off their goddamn heads and force feed the others their brain.  
Tonight, however, she had to make sure none of them followed her. She leaped over the security fence to the mines and trekked around, doubling back, leaping into the lake, dashing through the woods, hoping to confuse anyone who might be following her. When she was sure she was alone, glancing around one last time for good measure, she stripped herself of all her clothes, folding them neatly into her backpack.

Once she was nude, she waited, the cool breeze tickling her skin as she basked in the rising moonlight. As the moon reached its peak, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, enough to make her collapsed onto her knees and groan. The pain spread to her arms and legs, making her chest ache with each breath she took. She suddenly got on her hands and knees and felt a series of sharp cracks in her spine as it lengthened. She screamed in pain, feeling her muscles and bones contract, lengthening and building.

Zack watched in horror from a tree above her. He kept his hand over his mouth as he watched her spine visibly snap into place, the bone lengthening right above her tailbone to provide a tail. Her face, however, made Zack literally throw up over the side of the tree. His eyes glued to her as her jaw suddenly extended, her new fangs shoving her human teeth out of the way and hanging out of her...muzzle. Her screams echoed off the trees, her human ears sharpening to a point with extra muscles forming so she could rotate them. Her legs and feet suddenly grew as well, her feet becoming more arched, much like a paw, the claws growing out of her toes spilling blood onto the forest floor. Her arms flexed as her fingers grew, claws extending out of them.

Zack then watched in horror as her body became covered in a dark fur, fluffy and shining. The werewolf then tilted its head back, letting out a piercing howl of dominance. Zack felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as the werewolf stood up fully, at least nine feet tall, and covered in solid muscle. Even with his Ranger strength, Zack wasn’t sure he could even phase the wolf. He quietly hopped down the tree, or he thought it was quiet. Even though there was no audible sound from his feet, apparently the werewolf had such accurate hearing that it picked up on Zack’s thump.

The fanged beast turned its head to the right, eyes glaring directly at Zack, “Nice doggy...” Zack whispered as the werewolf got on all fours and stalked forward, slowly, purposely. He then screamed when the beast lurched forward, Zack barely dodged the sharp claws which instead sliced right through the tree behind the Ranger. Zack turned and ran, as fast as his Ranger speed would let him. He heard the distinct thump of rough paws hitting the ground behind him, gaining on him. He pulled out his phone as he ran dialing Jason.

\---

Jason pulled his arm from Trini’s shoulders as his phone rang with Zack’s distinct ringtone _“I’m bringing sexy back...Yeah!”_  
“What’s up babe?” Jason’s parents weren’t home currently which meant that he could use all the pet names he wanted. He put his red phone on speaker so Trini could hear it as well.  
“WEREWOLF!” Zack had screamed into his phone, the noise coming through Jason’s end loud and clear.

“Did you say werewolf? Are you high?” Trini asked, cocking an eyebrow at Jason, who shrugged.

“Scary lady-” Zack had so thoughtfully named X “-She’s a fucking WEREWOLF and I’m pretty sure that makes me the deer!”

In the moment after Zach had spoken, a low, throaty growl came through the speaker, followed by the snap of jaws, “HELP ME!”

In an instant, Trini and Jason were on their feet, not even bothering to grab the car. They ran as fast as they could to the mines. Leaping over the fence as if it weren’t there, they headed straight for the woods, feet pounding with a pace to match their hearts. Trini was the first to spot Zack’s lithe form zig-zagging through the woods, dodging the werewolf’s attacks. The two Rangers froze, shocked that there was an actual werewolf chasing their boyfriend.

They quickly snapped out of it though as they saw Zack slowing, running low of endurance, seeing as he had been running full speed for at least fifteen minutes. The werewolf bunched the muscles in its shoulders and hind legs, preparing to pounce on the wiped Black Ranger before a red figure came and slammed its fist into its muzzle. Jason had morphed, followed by Trini, who raced over in her yellow suit to help Zack to his feet.

In a matter of seconds, the Blue and Pink Ranger landed beside the Yellow and Red, having received Trini and Jason’s texts. The werewolf stood, roaring in their faces, its eyes watching carefully as the Rangers protected their fellow brother and lover. Trini was the first to attack, she always was, well, she was on par with Zack, who was currently heaving like a sea-sick sailor. Trini managed to collide with the werewolf, and like Zack’s suspicions, barely moved the beast an inch.

Trini then gasped as the werewolf knocked her aside, her back slamming through a tree trunk. Jason and Billy both aimed for the werewolf’s legs, successfully knocking the wolf off balance and getting in a few good tag-team punches while Kimberly helped her girlfriend to her feet, checking her over for any visible damage. When she found none (she was certain Trini was going to have a helluva bruise on her back after this fight) the two rushed to join their comrades in the battle.

The werewolf, clearly furious suddenly shot its tail into the air, the full length around four feet. The Rangers froze, unsure of what was happening until the tail stiffened and slammed into Billy and Jason’s chests, sending them flying. It then turned and slammed its front paws (or hands, however you looked at it) onto Kimberly and Trini’s chests, effectively holding them in place.

Kimberly held her breath as the werewolf brought its muzzle closer to her face, luckily her face-plate provided some protection from the large stands of drool. The werewolf sniffed, its black nose twitching, eyes glancing over at Zack who had rolled over onto his side, his blood sugar dangerously low and his heart rate far too high. The beast then pulled back and roared in the female Rangers’ faces, strands of spit flying onto their faceplates, the werewolf’s fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

The beast then ran off, releasing its death-grip on the ladies and leaving a large cloud of dust in the air in its wake. Billy ran over to Zack to make sure the Black Ranger didn’t faint, his suit already fading away. Jason ran over to the already de-suited female Rangers, checking their vitals and making sure they were okay. “Everyone okay?” He finally asked.

Trini groaned as she sat up, her back screaming in pain, “Mostly. My back feels like it got hit by a truck.”

Kimberly nodded in response to Jason’s question, followed by Zack’s weak thumbs up and a brief nod from Billy. “So that was her secret,” Kimberly finally concluded, cracking her neck and knuckles.

“Makes sense as to why she would want to hide it,” Jason responded, sitting down in front of Kimberly and Trini as Billy carried over Zack.

“You,” Zack began, wheezing, hands grasping for the offered water bottle from Trini’s backpack. He quickly chugged the entire thing, smiling his thanks, “You guys should’ve seen her shift? Transform? Whatever you wanna call it, it was brutal, like _extremely_.”

“I bet. Becoming a werewolf means a whole physical, and probably mental, change. Her body had to go from being around Trini’s height, which is roughly five foot one inch, and go to what seemed to be at least nine feet tall,” Billy explained, his mind trying to process the changes that would’ve needed to occur.

**Comments and kudos are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Comments and kudos are much appreciated!**

The Soldier woke up the next morning covered in dirt and blood, the familiar scent of a rotting corpse hitting her hard. She rolled over, eyes scanning the surrounding area before landing on the corpse of a buck elk. _“Fucking hell, a buck of that size has to be at least 700 pounds.”_ She thought grimly, standing up to rub the dirt off of her body. The buck had its stomach ripped open, with many of its intestines removed and gone, the blood mostly drained from the corpse and with both its antlers snapped clean off.  
  
She began to walk towards the general direction of where she had left her clothes, using her strength to drag the body of the elk with her. The body left a light blood trail that she would deal with when she was clothed. A brief image of four colored men crashed into view in her mind. She never remembered much of what the wolf did, but every so often she would get small glimpses into the previous activities. _“Power Rangers?”_ She questioned internally, _“Why would they have attacked me?”_  
  
As she arrived at the setting where her backpack remained, she groaned, seeing Zack Taylor resting atop the black bag. “Taylor!” She screamed at him, lifting the buck to cover her nude body as she approached him. “Give me my clothes.” She demanded.  
  
Zack, unlike himself, stood up and threw the bag at her. She narrowed her eyes at him but went behind a tree, quickly stepping into her “wolf” clothes, a baggy shirt with an old pair of sweatpants. “What are you doing here?” She asked, coming out from behind the tree.  
  
“You don’t remember last night?” Zack asked, shocked. “You almost killed me!” He suddenly screamed.  
  
“What?” She tilted her head, looking at him with confusion, tilting her head much like a dog. “Oh my fuck, you saw me shift...”  
  
“Yeah, damn right I saw you shift, and then when I tried to run, you fucking hunted me!”  
  
“Hey, calm the fuck down!” X got defensive, “I don’t control the wolf, especially on a full moon.”  
  
“Well I don’t see the moon out now, I ought to break your jaw,” Zack snarled, clearly furious.  
  
“The full moon only forces a transformation, that’s why it's so painful, but I can shift whenever I please. The full moon is one of the only times I cannot control the wolf and he probably perceived you and your Ranger buddies to be threats. Did he kill or hurt any of you?” She asked, concern flooding her normally emotionless eyes.  
  
“Wait ‘he’? And I thought you couldn’t remember anything the wolf did, how do you remember the Rangers?” Zack leaned back against a tree, a puzzled look spread across his face.  
  
“Yes, ‘he’. I shift genders too when I become the wolf, I don’t know why and I don’t question it. And sometimes I get brief clips, memories, of what happened. I remembered seeing the colorful Power Rangers and put the pieces together when you said that the wolf had hunted you.” X explained, waiting for the next bout of questions.  
  
“You _cannot_ tell anyone.” Zack glared at her, this wasn’t a request, it was a demand.  
  
“And _you_ can’t tell anyone that I’m a werewolf.” She put her hands on her hips, glaring right back at the Black Ranger. “You’re the Black Ranger aren’t you? Jason would be...Red, Billy is blue, Trini is clearly yellow and that makes Kimberly pink.”  
  
Zack nodded to confirm her statement before replying, “We won’t tell anyone, and none of them are hurt, except Trini’s back is all bruised from when...He...slammed her into a tree.”  
  
The Soldier nodded, glancing down at her feet, clearly uncomfortable, “Sorry for almost killing you. That’s why I find a safe place to shift, to prevent me from killing anyone.” She paused and barely whispered, “Lord knows I’ve killed enough people.”  
  
“That’s why you moved to Angel Grove, to prevent damage,” Zack concluded. X nodded briefly, before feeling a heat on her back. She dropped the backpack with a yelp of surprise, kicking the bag until it rolled over and a faint white glow could be seen inside the bag. She kneeled down and unzipped the bag, reaching in and pulling out a white coin.  
  
“What the fuck is this?” She asked, her eyebrows raised in a ‘really’ kind of way, she waited for Zack to respond, thinking it was some kind of joke from the Ranger.  
  
Zack froze, his eyes glued to the coin and he cautiously approached her, pulling out a similar black coin from his pocket. “That’s a Ranger coin. It gives the five of us our Ranger abilities. Where did you get that?”

  
“I don’t know, I don’t remember anything from last night besides seeing the Power Rangers,” She explained, eyes wide with shock, and a slight hint of fear.  
  
“It must’ve followed you after it picked you. Come on, I’ll take you to see Zordon.”  
  
“Who the fuck is Zordon?”  
  
\----  
  
Kimberly sat in between Billy and Trini, watching as Alpha-5 demonstrated a new stick-fighting move with Jason. Her left hand was intertwined with Trini’s hand, while her head rested peacefully on Billy’s shoulder. Her breathing was in sync with the other two Rangers, a calm air inside of the pit. After the previous night, none of the Rangers were in much of a talkative mood and they had left Zack at the wolf site to find the girl.  
  
Despite having a rather calm and excitable demeanor in public and at school, Billy was a very protective lover, constantly keeping tabs on his fellow Rangers habits, quirks, and mood shifts. Billy leaned over and kissed the side of Kimberly’s head, smiling when she heaved a sigh of pleasure.  
  
The calm air, however, was soon crushed as Zack walked into the pit with X in tow. “Alpha we have to talk to Zordon, like, yesterday.” Zack was panting, it was clear that the two had run to the ship.  
  
“Why did you bring _her_ here?” Jason asked, suddenly getting into a defensive position.  
  
Zack reached behind him and stole the white coin out of her hands, “This is why.” He said, showing the coin to everyone before handing it back to X and dragging her to the main room, with everyone else following.  
  
“Alpha, there’s a White Ranger?” Jason asked, looking down at the android.  
  
“Yes, there is. The White Ranger is a bit odd though, I’ll allow Zordon to explain.” The robot replied.  
  
Approached the massive face on the wall, X suddenly froze, feeling very unsure of what was happening as Zack explained to ‘wall-dad’, as he had dubbed the former Red Ranger, the problem. Billy came up behind the werewolf and gently pushed her forward, just enough to get her walking. Her eyes flickered to the right as the Blue Ranger walked past her.  
  
“You, young girl, are the White Ranger.” Zordon finally spoke, coming around the wall to face the female.  
  
“Sorry what?” Her jaw dropped, her eyes filling with disbelief.  
  
“The White Ranger has always been tricky, but with the Green Ranger being destroyed, it would make sense.” Zordon began.  
  
“Green Ranger?”

  
“Rita Repulsa, she was responsible for the attack on Angel Grove a few months back, her and her giant golden monster,” Trini spoke up from her place on the stairs.  
  
“Exactly, she was looking for the Zeo Crystal, which is what gives planet Earth its life. Any planet with life on it has a piece of the crystal somewhere within in. The White Ranger coin works differently than the rest, as it cannot be...removed from someone. While if Jason broke one of the three rules, his coin may leave him, but the white coin will stay with its chosen user until they die.”  
  
“So....I’m a Power Ranger?” X was shocked, all her life she was the monster, the killer, and now she was supposed to protect the universe?  
  
“Precisely. There are only three rules you must not break: Never use your powers for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your enemy forces you to. Lastly, always keep your identity a secret. No one must know that you are a Power Ranger.” Zordon spoke, his voice echoing off the walls. “As a Power Ranger, you will never age. You will forever stay the age you were when the coin chose you, but that does not mean you are immortal. You can still die, but now everything within you has been enhanced, including your healing abilities and your durability. It will be very hard for you to die, but it is possible.”  
  
“So until I die, I will forever be sixteen?” X asked.  
  
“Correct.”

  
“Well that fucking sucks,” She half-joked, crossing her arms over her chest, “And what if I don’t want to be a Power Ranger?”  
  
“The coin chose you, so a Power Ranger you shall be.” Alpha suddenly spoke.  
  
“You said everything was enhanced, right?”  
  
“Correct.”

  
“Look, dude, Zordon, whatever, I’m a werewolf,” She grew her tail to prove her point, the long appendage swaying slightly, “So I’m already enhanced, does that mean I’m like...Even more enhanced?”  
  
Zordon paused, considering this, “It would appear so.”  
  
“Fucking fantastic.” She spat, sitting down and glaring at the floor, her eyes becoming a deadly shade of black.  
  
She sat there for a few minutes before a gentle hand was extended towards her. X looked up, following the hand to find Kimberly smiling down at her. The werewolf reluctantly took her hand, standing back up, “So now what?”  
  
“For now, get to know your fellow Rangers, and then we will begin training. I expect you to train as hard as the rest of the Rangers, werewolf or not.” Zordon concluded, nodding at the new Ranger.

**Comments and kudos are much appreciated!**


End file.
